


Dreams Come True

by HoneyWoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Drunken Flirting, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/HoneyWoo
Summary: What does Mark decide to do with his newfound ability to lucid dream?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> Just thought we needed some more MarkWoo content, and so, here we are!

Mark was no longer paying attention to the movie that Daniel Kang was forcing him to watch, his anxious eyes glaring at a small digital clock next to the TV. Tension held his back at a perfect ninety-degree angle, and he chewed impatiently on the ends of his nails as he sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for the minutes to pass.

Finally, the clock flashed 6:00, and he briskly swiveled around to face his friend who was slouching lazily over the opposite arm of the sofa.

"Alright Daniel, I gotta go to bed. Sorry, dude."

He scrunched his face like a kid, placing a hand behind his head, underneath his hairline. Daniel paused the movie and slowly turned to face Mark, his face twisted in curiosity.

"Right when the good stuff is happening?"

He shrugged. "Guesso."

His friend gave him a blank stare. Mark pursed his lips nervously before opening his mouth.

"It's the flashing lights. They're giving me a headache, so I, uh, gotta rest my eyes."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You said the same thing two days ago, dude."

They stared at each other silently for five seconds too long, and then the tension broke with an audible sigh from Daniel.

"If you don't like the movies I’m showing you, just say so."

Mark bit the inside of his mouth. "It's not that. I literally have a headache."

"I won't say that you don't."

Daniel's eyes fell to Mark's fingers, impatient and fidgeting. He knew something was up, but wouldn't say.

"Alright, dude. Rest up."

Mark relaxed, his shoulders sinking. "Thanks dude."

He quickly got up from the couch and tiptoed into his bedroom.

After shutting his door, he grabbed his phone and his favorite pair of wired headphones from his dresser before diving beneath his bedsheets.

~

Mark focused on the calming audio from his phone, playing into his ears as he began gently drifting to sleep.

Two months ago, he happened to stumble across someone's guide to lucid dreaming. At first, the concept seemed weird at to him, in all honesty. However, he realized that with that ability, he could use his dreams to do whatever random shit he didn’t have the guts to do in real life, and not suffer the consequences. With that in mind, from that day on he devoted every sleeping hour to perfecting his skill of lucid dreaming.

The first time he succeeded (after multiple failed attempts), he spoke to characters in his dream. A next night, he was able to fly. Then, he moved onto higher-tier feats, like doing an excessive number of backflips and insane body movements to impress the dream characters he befriended. One thing he took great pride in, however, was having created a town full of individuals with diverse personalities.

But, on this night, Mark wasn't going to sit back and enjoy the scenery. He planned to do something that the lucid dreaming community highly disapproved of.

Why? Just because they said it's unsafe, unethical and can possibly give him sleep paralysis.

Mark didn’t care, though.

He was a teen who enjoyed taking risks. Who cares what he did in his imagination anyways? It's not like it was going to have any impact on his real life.

Mark's mind was beginning to drift away. Slowly, the cogs of his subconscious turned, producing the familiar setting of his city.

~

Mark loved the settings that old folktales projected into his mind as a kid.

So, that's where he took inspiration from when he designed his world. He called it 'New Mork', only because nobody could tell him not to.

The mornings in the town were pleasantly bright, and the nights were warm, softly glowing with pale moonlight. The streets were clean, their paths wavering and long, their surface smooth with cobblestone and lined with soft turf, which glowed a faint neon green after seven o’clock. They were edged with simple white cottages complete with little wooden fences and red mailboxes which distinguished each property from the next.

Everywhere, one could see civilians going about their days leisurely, in their beautiful Greek-style garments.They wore such clothes in order for Mark to distinctly separate the real world from his own. Sometimes it did get difficult to differentiate between the two.

Mark found himself in the town square, with its large central fountain, little shops and alfresco restaurants.

That night, a new building opened, a nightclub.

As expected, it was very juxtaposed within its humble surroundings.

Tonight, that was indeed Mark's destination for carrying out whatever bad idea he had.

~

Mark laughed a bit at himself.

He left the flashing lights of Daniel's movie to the crazy red ones of the bustling club he just arrived at. He stepped into the building, maneuvering himself between people and their airy clothes, and willed the club to blast 'Baby don't Stop' by NCT U through the speakers, to set the mood.

Now things could get done.

He went over to a bar stool, watching the tall and handsome bartender, Johnny, serve his customer.That customer was a short guy who wore his ears down with silver earrings, and had on a long black free-flowing garment which was transparent by the neckline. The guy seemed to be hitting it off with Johnny.

"Hold on, Ten, gotta serve a customer-" The bartender told the boy with earrings before strolling over to Mark.

"What can I get you tonight, dude?" He shot him a friendly smile.

"Two spiked Love Potions." Mark replied, his hand gravitating to the back of his neck.

Johnny hummed in amusement, before turning around to fix up the drinks. An idea suddenly popped up in Mark’s head.

"Wait- watermelon flavored, please!" He called over.

Johnny nodded and shot a look of approval.

"Nice choice."

Mark gave a smug smile in response. Even though he was a terrible drinker in real life, he could make the perfect drink in his subconscious- and hold it down.

As Johnny mixed and mastered the drinks like the pro he was, Mark looked around the neon-lit room with nervous eyes. Dancing people packed the room, making it hard to find anyone. He searched the crowd for a good few seconds until a person emerged from it.

Taking a seat on the bar-stool next to Mark, was simply the prettiest boy he had ever seen, and Mark couldn't help but stare at him.

His features were intricate, like a porcelain doll. He had perfect hair, a perfect face and a perfect curvy body, accentuated by the translucent crimson silk he wore.

Mark took a nervous gulp. His mind had done an _excellent_ job at creating the embodiment of his ideal type.

The stranger turned gently towards Mark with smile, bright and rosy-lipped.

"Hey," He offered his delicate hand to Mark, whose heart skipped a beat. The boy’s voice was smooth like honey, medium-pitched and pleasant on the ears.

Just from the way he spoke, it made Mark want to drop on his knees and fulfill any of his possible requests. Trying to maintain eye contact with the other, Mark tried his best to prevent himself from losing it. He took his hand apprehensively, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

As expected, his skin was softer than silk and almost feverishly warm.

Mark’s cheeks flushed.

"I'm Mark. What's your name?"

"I’m Jungwoo. Nice to meet you," He replied, gently squeezing Mark's hand before letting go. The other boy's bubblegum perfume lingered in the air, making its way to Mark’s lungs. It made his thoughts fuzzy and irrational.

Mark cleared his throat. "You're beautiful." Heck, he couldn't flirt, neither in real life nor in his dreams.

Embarrassed, his ears began to heat up.

Jungwoo laughed, an airy and joyful giggle more suited for a child.

"I know that already, Markie."

The informality made Mark’s heart thump, his cheeks reddening to the colour of a sun-ripened tomato. He had no response.

Jungwoo smiled tauntingly, placing a hand on Mark's thigh. The shorter boy flinched.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Mark frowned, trying to save face.

“No-”

"Don’t fret, it's a natural response to someone like me."

Mark's face couldn’t turn any redder at this point. The pretty boy removed his hand, reuniting it with the other, clasping them innocently on his lap. "I like your vibe."

Mark was more than glad that he gave off a good enough impression. He gave out a sigh of relief, and his face returned to its normal colour. "So, what brings you here?"

Jungwoo sighed and retreated into a shy smile.

"Just looking for a good time."

Mark's heart skipped eight beats at once. That was the cue.

"I- I think I can give you one of those."

Both boys’ eyes met, and it was Jungwoo’s turn to blush all over his pretty face. He failed to maintain eye-contact, his eyes falling to his hands which fidgeted in his lap. One of those hands then grabbed one of Mark’s and intertwined both their fingers together.

“I’ll take your offer.” he mumbled shyly.

Mark never knew that somebody could be that cute.

Suddenly, the palpable tension broke. "Here are your drinks,"

Johnny drifted over in the couple's direction, placing two tall glasses of the candy-pink concoctions on the counter. "Enjoy it, you two."

"Of course. Thanks man." Mark told him.

Jungwoo nodded with a smile on his face, seemingly having lost his voice. Johnny glanced in Jungwoo's direction and then bent over to whisper something in Mark’s ear before making his way over to Ten.

"Get lucky."

Mark grinned widely. Yes. He was really going to score tonight. Jungwoo looked at him subtly, still shy from their prior conversation. He held out one of the pink drinks to him, an amiable smile on his lips. "My treat."

Jungwoo took the glass carefully, the corners of his cherry-red lips curving upwards in a subtle grin.

"You're too kind."

The drink had a bit more alcohol than Mark would've liked, nevertheless, it was delicious.

"Love potions are my favorite," Jungwoo murmured happily. He placed his lips to the glass once more and his face lit up. 

"I love the watermelon flavor,"

Mark agreed. He strongly agreed. "It was my suggestion. Watermelon is my favorite fruit."

"You seem like the type to like watermelon," Jungwoo giggled in-between sips.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," He giggled once again before dropping his gaze to his lap.

"Let's see who can down the drink the fastest."

Mark wanted to savor the drink. He also thought it was a bad idea considering how strong the alcohol was. It was however, much too hard to say no to him, especially when he asked with that honey voice of his.

"Sure." Mark shrugged.

At the count of three, both finished their drinks. Alcohol didn't have much of an effect on in-dream Mark. Jungwoo, however, was seeming to have a hard time after putting down his glass.

He probably shouldn’t have gone through with such a bad idea, yet, maybe it would work in his favor in the end. His cheeks and the tip of his nose reddened violently in the span of a minute.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea, Markie-"

He hiccupped and raised a hand to cover his mouth, eyes widening in slight embarrassment.

"I figured." Mark laughed a bit at the now tipsy boy, his own dimples in plain sight.

Jungwoo got up from his chair and innocently took a seat on Mark's lap, causing the other boy's eyes to widen in shock as his heart began to pound painfully in his chest. Then, the pretty boy playfully poked both of Mark’s dimples with his index fingers.The smell of bubblegum was stronger than ever, and was beginning to hypnotize Mark.

"I like your dimples." Jungwoo cooed softly.

Mark giggled nervously. Jungwoo was so much into his personal space, making him struggle to remain in control of his own body. He moved his hands from Mark's face and placed them behind Mark's neck, bringing their faces just centimeters away from each other. Up close, he somehow managed to become even more beautiful. It drove Mark crazy.

“What do you like about me?” A tipsy Jungwoo whispered into Mark’s ear. Mark’s eyes dropped to the floor to his left.

"I like, uh, your lip color." He brought his eyes back up to the boy on his lap, only to see him closing his eyes and puckering up his lips cutely before retreating into a lop-sided grin.

"I used watermelon-flavored lip-gloss today, if you're wondering." He mumbled matter-of-factly.

“It’s edible.”

All of a sudden, the lack of space between them, the sweet smell of perfume wafting through the air and just how beautiful Jungwoo looked all slammed together to give Mark an extreme case of sensory overload. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood.

"Let's take this elsewhere."

~

Outside was pitch black except for a couple dim street-lamps and the soft green glow of the grass lining the stone walkways. Mark had his own house, just like the other white ones with their fences and red postboxes. However, his was the only one that was painted a bright green.

Said house’s doors were flung open violently and slammed shut, letting in the restless pair of boys.

Jungwoo was comfortably positioned on Mark’s broad back, his slender legs wrapped around his waist, his delicate hands clasping Mark’s toned chest for dear life.

~

It was a matter of time before Mark had Jungwoo lip-locked underneath him, pinned against the soft mattress of his bed. His hands gently slid underneath Jungwoo’s gown and traced the lines of his lean stomach, familiarizing himself with its design. Even though it was a dream, Mark vividly felt the subtle curve of Jungwoo's tiny waist against his nervous hands. He could even more feel the feather-like softness of his lips on his own, the stickiness of the watermelon lip-gloss rubbing off onto his mouth, its sweet flavor lingering on his tongue. Mark moved his lips down to the smooth skin of Jungwoo’s neck.

“Want it?” He whispered, his voice low and impatient.

"Yes."

Jungwoo gasped as Mark trailed his lips down to his collarbone, leaving a small blemish on the sensitive skin there.

"Right now."

Mark brought his face up to meet Jungwoo's, almost bringing their lips together. He smirked mischievously, his eyes darkening.

"Glad to hear."

~

In the blink of an eye, Jungwoo's crimson gown was on the floor. Mark had the other boy's slender legs slung over his shoulders and made sure that both of them got the attention they deserved. Mark decided to make pleasing Jungwoo like a game: for every mistake he made in the real world, he placed a soft kiss onto his smooth skin.

Then, for every awkward thing he did in public, he praised Jungwoo for his beautiful body. And, for each worry that was bombarding his mind that week, his mouth left painless marks on Jungwoo's chest and stomach.

Mark made sure to treat him delicately, as if he really were a doll made of porcelain and glass.

However, it was becoming more difficult as the minutes passed, to keep the pace slow. Especially whenever he’d touch Jungwoo a certain way, and lustful sounds would escape from between his parted lips.

"Wanna make you mine." Mark mumbled, casting his eyes over the petite boy in his most natural and vulnerable state, on display like a painting for only his eyes to see.

"Please," Jungwoo begged, his voice filled with need.

"Make me one with you."

Those were the words which tipped Mark over the edge.

~

The warm, white rays of the sun cascaded through the window of Mark’s room, lightly falling onto the faces of the two sleeping boys.

Mark's eyes fluttered open first. An inch away, he saw the angelic face of the boy he brought home the night before. Jungwoo slept peacefully on the white sheets, his dainty nose almost meeting Mark’s own. Their legs were still intertwined, tangling their bodies together.

"Hey Jungwoo-" Mark whispered, causing the other boy to stir and slowly open his eyes.

He smiled gently.

"Good morning Markie,"

He pressed his lips to Mark's. The sugar-sweet taste of watermelon lingered on his lips as they parted. Mark placed one of his hands behind Jungwoo's ear and traced small circles on his cheek, as he gazed dreamily into his eyes. Jungwoo’s cheeks dusted with a light pink which reached the tip of his nose, and Mark grinned contentedly.

"I really hit the jackpot."

Jungwoo carefully moved the other boy's hand from his face and hid himself in the crook of Mark's neck.

"You're making me embarrassed!" He whined.

"That's the plan."

Mark slid a hand down the smooth skin of Jungwoo’s back, which arched at the contact.

"I’ll embarrass you further. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Jungwoo giggled and moved his face out of Mark’s neck to place a chaste kiss on his nose.

"Sure."

~

After Mark changed the bedsheets, he and Jungwoo brushed their teeth and got into the shower together. Mark insisted on washing his boyfriend’s hair with a watermelon-scented shampoo and conditioner, the same one he used all the time. His scent on the other made him feel like Jungwoo really was his.

In the rays of sunlight filtering into the bathroom, and through the refreshing cascade of water in the shower, Mark found himself appreciating Jungwoo's body in a different way from the night before. The slender curves of his figure were accentuated, and his smooth, pale skin glowed with life amidst the constellation of little red blemishes he left all over its surface. Instead of seeing him as a painting, or as an object of pleasure, he saw him as a beautiful boy who was deserving of all the love and protection that he had to give.

God must’ve taken his time while making him, spending extra hours perfecting each and every aspect of him. To have had this boy once, even if it was in a dream, was all that Mark could have ever wanted. He snaked his arms around Jungwoo’s small waist, holding him protectively against his chest.

“You like to hold me like that, don’t you-" Jungwoo said softly.

“That’s right.” Mark planted an innocent kiss on Jungwoo’s shoulder, causing him to giggle breathlessly.

~

"This is for you, Woo-" Mark held out an intricate sheer cherry-pink robe. Jungwoo looked at him with wide eyes before taking the garment into his hands with a gratuitous smile. He looked at it at all angles. "To keep?"

Mark tried to look subtle, and shrugged.

"Yep. No strings attached."

Jungwoo threw his arms around Mark’s shoulders, almost knocking the breath out of him from the sudden impact. Mark reciprocated the hug, his chest welling up with a happiness he never experienced before. Jungwoo took out a small Snoopy hair clip from the back of his hair and showed it to Mark.

"I think you should have this.”

Jungwoo clipped the accessory onto the front of Mark's hair, taking his bangs out of his eyes. His eyes shone with glee.

"Cute." He said happily to himself. Mark found the action cute, but at the same time thought that Daniel Kang would get a good laugh out of him right now.

Daniel Kang.

Shoot. He would have to wake up soon, and return to a world that had no Jungwoo. His heart sank.

"Woo, I have some work to do today, out of town. Would you mind staying for a bit until I have to go?" He asked, his voice tainted with sadness. Jungwoo looked at him curiously.

"Okay,"

They headed back to the bedroom and lay down on the fresh white sheets that Mark had put out, and threw aside the towels they were wearing. Jungwoo had his legs wrapped around Mark's waist, and his arms encircled his broad shoulders, holding him close. He rested his head underneath Mark’s chin while he stroked his smooth hair, the fresh watermelon scent calming both their nerves.

Just like that, they enjoyed each other's company purely. Mark couldn’t fully appreciate the moment, however. He was utterly disappointed that he would have to wait for another night to see Jungwoo again, as real life still had to go on. If only he could sleep forever, and stay with Jungwoo forever, and share many more special moments with him- even if it was all just in his imagination.

At least for now, he could keep running his hands through the boy's hair, whispering loving affirmations to him, in an attempt to make up for the time that he wouldn’t be able to spend with him while he was awake.

"I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise." Mark whispered to a now sleepy Jungwoo, fingers entangled in his hair. 

"I'll wait for you," Jungwoo said, his voice a mere whisper. He gave Mark a subtle smile and gently pecked his lips.

They stayed together like that, falling back asleep in the other's embrace.

~

Mark's eyelids fluttered open. He reached an arm out to his left, only to feel the fabric of the familiar blue comforter of his bed, instead of the soft skin of the delicate boy with watermelon-scented hair. He sat up and groaned. Maybe this was why the lucid dreaming community disapproved of having dream sex and catching feelings for dream characters.

A heavy weight began to sink down on to his chest, and he rolled over on the bed to bury his head into his pillow. A few minutes passed, and Mark couldn’t overcome the immense frustration his dilemma caused him. Slowly, the door to his room cracked open.

"I'm not in the mood, Daniel." Mark whined, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Not in the mood for fresh watermelon?" Daniel said, his voice sounding odd.

He took a seat on the edge of Mark's bed, and Mark didn’t even bother to look up.

"Come on, it’s your favourite!" He chirped, a bit too cheerfully.

Very out-of-character.

Mark was starting to believe that Daniel was either stoned or tripping. He finally turned his head out of the pillow and looked up with a scornful expression, just for it to fall the moment his eyes met with those of the person in front of him.

"Are you s-" His voice trailed.

That was not Daniel. Jungwoo’s deep brown eyes stared back at him innocently, his rose-pink mouth curved into a delighted smile. Mark had to pinch himself.

Nothing happened. This was real life, but how?

The beautiful boy from his dreams sat right there in front of him, wearing his own flannel pajamas, a full plate of watermelon slices in his hands. He placed it on the desk and continued smiling down at Mark, waiting for him to snap out of his trance. Mark then noticed that his bangs were up. He placed a hand on his hairline to feel the Snoopy hairclip in the same place where Jungwoo had put it.

"How did you get here?"

Mark sat up, pulled Jungwoo’s slim frame towards himself and lay his ear on his chest. For certain, he heard a loud and insistent heartbeat, and his skin still smelt like watermelon. Jungwoo cocked his head to the side. "I just woke up with you next to me, just like before, and the room looked different."

Mark brought his face up, meeting Jungwoo’s own. His heart beat faster than ever, and a warmth rushed over his entire body. Immediately, he tackled the taller boy, pinning him down on the bed.

Jungwoo gasped from the sudden movement, his heart accelerating in his chest. "Excited to see me?" He giggled.

“You have no idea.”

Mark impatiently threw his arms around his Jungwoo, lip-locking him and holding him in a tight embrace. Then he rolled over so that Jungwoo was on top.

“Would you let me see under your shirt?” Mark questioned, hoping that his words wouldn’t put off the other boy. "It's only to verify something."

Jungwoo giggled. “Okay, whatever you say.”

He sat up on Mark’s thighs and pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion, revealing his smooth pale skin, dotted with the little pink blemishes that he had gotten the night before.

“I counted twenty-one of them this morning.” Jungwoo grinned, seemingly taking pride in having been Mark’s personal canvas. "You should've seen your friend Daniel's jaw drop when he saw me this morning."

Mark’s face suddenly drained of color, and still Jungwoo continued, putting back on the pajama top before he could protest.

“He told me to go straight to the bathroom and take a good look at my body. Said that you went crazy on my neck."

Mark laughed nervously. Daniel wouldn’t ever let him hear the end of that.

“I like them, though. You had good intentions and that’s all that matters.” Jungwoo hummed happily, contentedly resting himself next to Mark. That’s where he felt the most comfortable.

Mark gave a small smile as he looked into the eyes of his pretty, real-life boyfriend. He couldn’t resist kissing his lips once again, the familiar watermelon taste lingering in his mouth even long after their lips had parted.

He had no idea how this came to be, and didn’t even bother to question it. What only mattered is that he had his boy in his arms.

That was more than a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first story on AO3, and I couldn't be more excited to start my writing hobby here!  
> Tell me your thoughts/critiques/favorite parts in the comments!


End file.
